Red N'sync
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: Four Facebook friends are about to have the best time of their lives from the Zordon era Red Rangers and little bit extra
1. Chapter 1

Best Facebook friends Jessica, Nina, Emily and Loreal were all going to a concert that feature the Red Rangers from the Zordon era. They call themselves the Red N'sync. The Fan girls took their seats.

Tommy, Jason, T.J., and Andros were getting ready to go on stage. Their robot stage crew Alpha-5 is setting up their clothes, mic headsets, and dancing spotlights to make sure it goes smoothly.

The Group rehearsed their song tracks one more time before showtime. The Crowd was filling up the stadium and Jessica, Nina, Emily, and Loreal took their seats.

It's SHOWTIME!

As the 4 Red Rangers took their positions as they heard the crowd chant their name. For their first performance, they sang "She ain't nothing but a witch."

The Girls were cheering and having the time of their lives.

When the second song came on Dance- Sweet Darling, Everyone was dancing until Tommy and Andros were dancing along side and lean forward towards Jessica and Loreal.

They winked at them while they were doing the Smooth Criminal lean. The 2 Girls giggled shyly and swoon. T.J. and Jason caught the eye of Nina and Emily, reached out, took their hands, and kiss them.

The 4 fan girls felt like they were in heaven. Especially, when the Red N'sync tapped their shoulders and reached out to them, asking them to dance on stage with the Red N'sync.

They were dancing along to their favorite song: You're my Power Princess, Girl and having the time of their lives along with 3 other songs.

I want you love in my heart.

Goodbye you Witch.

and

You're a Pearl.

After the Concert was over, the girls were going home until the security guards stop them and the Red N'sync wants them to come backstage in their Limo.

Jessica, Nina, Emily, and Loreal all squealed and followed the security guards to the Red Nsync's Limousine and waited for their Boy band to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Ranger boy band enter the limousine and faced their luckiest Facebook fans.

"Hello ladies, I'm Jason Lee Scott and this my Posse." greeted Jason

"Tommy, T.J., and Andros."

"What up?" greeted T.J.

"Hi." greeted Tommy

"Hello." greeted Andros

"Hi." said Jessica, Nina, Emily, and Loreal shyly

"And who do we have the pleasure of meeting with? " asked Tommy

"I'm Nina and these are my friends. Jessica, Emily, and Loreal."

"Pleased to you Red N'sync." the girls replied.

"Nina, what a pretty name." said Jason

*Nina giggles like a Schoolgirl*

"Jessica. Like a beautiful songbird in the rose garden." he said

Jessica blushed red.

"Loreal, you're like a princess. Gentle and shine like a Pearl. " commented Andros

"Awww...You're just saying that."

"Emily, your name has raced into galaxy of my heart." Said T.J.

"Thank You, T.J." replied Emily

The Red N'sync took each girls hand and kisses it. The Girls blushed red and giggled like schoolgirls.

"So, where are we going? If you don't mind us asking?" asked Nina

"It's a Surprise, but we have to stop at our hotel OK?" they all said

"That's fine." replied Loreal

They reached to the hotel where they're staying at and invite them to their first class suite in their room. The FB Girls followed them inside and sat down on the couch.

"Stay Here Ladies, We'll be right back." ordered Tommy

"Ok, Tommy." replies Jessica as her and the rest of the girls looked around the suite

After 20 mins, the Girls heard the Red N'sync come back with some shopping bags and set it down in front of them.

"Here, for you our lucky fans. You can get changed in the bathroom and we'll take you ladies for a wonderful night." said T.J

The Girls thanked them and went to change out of their concert clothes. 15 mins later, Nina and the FB girls were wearing different nightclub dresses and black stilettos heels.

The Red N'sync escorted their girl separately on their lovely date.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason took Nina for a sunset stroll through out the Fairmont Park. She was wearing a ruby glitter dress with hoop earrings.

Jason was getting know her better than ever. He felt love within his heart when he was near Nina and maybe she's the one for him. Nina was enjoying this beautiful sunset stroll but mostly she enjoyed being with Jason.

Nina's stomach started to rumble.

"Jason, I'm a little hungry. Can we find a nice place for dinner?" asked Nina

"That's no problem, Nina baby. I've planned a little romantic picnic under that tree." replied Jason

Jason led Nina to a nearby tree with a few lit candles, a picnic basket, and romantic music. Together they enjoy a nice dinner as Jason fed Nina of what is on his plate (Chinese food.)

After awhile they had their fill, Jason reached for Nina, lifts her chin, and slowly but passionately capture her lips in a kiss.

Nina was breathless when he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and the duo were making out on the picnic blanket.

"Nina, I want you...I need you..." said Jason

"I need you too Jason, but won't we get caught." squeaked Nina

"True. So I want you and your Facebook sisters to come on tour with me and my boys."

*gasp* "Really Jason?"

"Of Course. I can't live without you."

Nina hugged him as Jason pushed her back into a tree, lifts up her dress skirt, secretly removes her panties, and unzipped his pants a little.

He covered himself with a condom, grabs Nina's legs around his waist and inserts himself inside her womanhood. Nina cried in Pain but she loved it when she was being pounded on the tree.

Jason was groaning as he was about to reach his limit with Nina. She was also going to scream out loud and reach her climax.

Finally, Jason covered her so she won't scream out loud and Nina came all over the tree and she was breathing heavily and her wet womanhood entrance was still going on.

She held onto Jason and fixed herself before someone catches them and rode a taxi back to their hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica and Loreal are having a double date with the 2 heart throbs of the Red N'sync. (Tommy and Andros) They were wearing the short shirt and skirt outfit they bought from the 2 men.

Jessica was a short black T-shirt with rainbow Butterflies on it and a black skirt with a pink Butterfly charm to match with a jean jacket. On her feet were rainbow glitter pumps.

Loreal was wearing a light blue short t-shirt and skirt with Hot Pink flames on both of them. The jacket was black and has red Roses on it. On her feet were black pumps with hot rod flames.

Andros and Tommy wolf whistles as they twirl the girls. They took them downstairs to see a beautiful surprise.

Jessica and Loreal gasped as they saw the surprise. A beautiful rose carriage with 2 brown horses and a single Rose for each girl.

The girls hugged Tommy and Andros as they all climbed aboard and the coach driver taking off towards the destination where the boys tell him.

The Carriage went all throughout the city until it stops at a fancy restaurant and grill. Tommy and Andros being proper gentlemen escorted Jessica and Loreal into the restaurant.

The Waiter took their orders:

Jessica: A Classic Cheeseburger with French fries. Salad Side and Lemon Iced tea.

Loreal and Andros: Spaghetti with meat sauce for two. Shrimp Scampi with lemon zest. (Appetizer)

Drinks (Lemonade & Water)

Tommy: A Sushi pasta with Oyster cream. Salad Side and sparkling lemon water.

While they were doing for their food, they spark up a romance in just 3 minutes, same hobbies, same connection to music, and same feelings.

A DJ played Say it Right by Nelly Futardo and the Red N'sync boys asked their fans for a Dance. The girls accept and danced for 2 hours.

After they had their dinner and dance, The two couples rode the carriage back to the hotel and Tommy and Jessica shared their kiss under the moonlight.

Andros and Loreal shared their kiss under the stars and each made a wish.


	5. Chapter 5

T.J. was taking Emily for a drive to nightclub near by. Emily was wearing a short black flamingo dress with Jaguar animal prints.

They took their seats at the table, Order their drinks, appetizers, and Dinner Courses. While they were waiting for the dinner to come, Flamenco music was playing on the dance floor.

T.J. and Emily took the dance floor doing some fancy footwork with tango steps, spinning, and fancy dancing. They both finished with a rose and a swag final pose together.

T.J. and Emily ate a seafood shrimp scampi with angel hair pasta. With chopped Salmon with Terriyaki Sauce.

After Dinner and a little more Dancing, T.J. and Emily went back to the hotel, feeling sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning, the 4 Red N'sync members woke up and enjoyed the time with their Facebook Girls from the concert.

Jason made a promise to Nina that she and her friends would go on tour with them. So the Red N'sync boys drive to their girls college home.

They knocked on the door and to Jason surprise that the girls were not home. He asked their Sorority Girls to find where their Dream girls are.

They didn't know and the Red boy band were a little disappointed but they agreed to continue their world tour until they reach Miami.

They released their new song "Where are you in the World?" hoping to find Nina and her friends.

What they didn't know is that their Fan Girls are at a Miami Hotel & SPA hoping to surprise them.

Jason was going to the SPA in Steam Room to relax. He closed his eyes and allowed the steam relax his muscles until he heard the door opening.

"Someone's in here." said Jason

"I know." replied a angelic voice

Jason opened his eyes and fixed them on a pretty girl wrapped in a towel who is kissing his whole body. It was Nina! He couldn't believe his lucky stars.

"Someone might come in." said Jason

"The Sign on the Door says Occupied." replied Nina

"That didn't stop you, but where were you? We've search for you and your friends everywhere but you were gone." said Jason

"Well we were studying abroad and then we have our graduation here tomorrow." replied Nina

"Oh. I see now." said Jason

"But enough about me..."purred Nina as she reached for the Hot Stones and the Water to create more steam so that she could be alone with Jason.

"...I just want to be with you, My Beloved Man."

Jason stradles her on his lap and kiss passionately. Both of their towels dropped to the floor as they were panting, moaning, grinding and kissing.

Nina felt herself coming so close with Jason that she let her organism crash first. Jason felt her cum and came inside her.

After the steam lifted, The two Lovebirds went to their hotel room, laid down on the soft bed and held each other tight as their warmth led them to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Loreal heard the Red Nsync's new song and traveled with her friends to check in the same hotel and she found Andros's room.

She plans to surprise him tonight by getting a few supplies.

Meanwhile with Andros...

Andros was in the studio doing a sound check for their new album featuring 2 love songs that could find Loreal. He was so tired, went to his hotel room, and plopped down on his bed.

Suddenly, he heard water running from the bathroom. Andros thought someone might be pranking him but he opened the bathroom door and was quite surprised.

The Bathtub was filling itself with a Vanilla scented bubble bath with Lavender candles everywhere.

Just then, Andros saw another door open and Loreal came out wearing pink silk satin robe and she saw him.

"Andros, is that you?" said Loreal

Andros smiled, picks up Loreal, twirls her, and puts her down softly on the Bathroom sink counter. As he used his telekinesis to light the candles and turned off the lights.

Loreal smiled as she felt Andros's arms through her silk robe, his lips all over her neck and clevelage, and his hands all over her legs and thighs. They were about to kiss until Loreal got up and turn off the bath water.

Andros held his breath as Loreal slowly unties and slips out of her robe. He respects her dignity and shields his eyes until she is all the way inside the bathtub.

"Ok Andros, you can look now. " said Loreal

Andros smiled and kisses her underneath the bubbles. He asked for her to close her eyes. As she did this, Andros shed his clothes and joins her in the hot bubbly water.

"Okay, you can look now." said Andros

Loreal came closer to Andros and sat in his with her back leaning against his chest. They just sitting here, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the Bubble bath.

"Andros, I know that I've been M.I.A. for a long but..." said Loreal

Before she could say anything else, Andros put a finger on her lips.

"It's okay, Jason told me everything about you and your friends graduation and studying abroad." replied Andros

"...Well, I wanted to surprise you." Said Loreal

"Baby, I love it." replied Andros

"I found you with your new song." cooed Loreal

"I know it was only a matter of time" said Andros

"Andros..."

"Yes, Loreal?"

Loreal shifted around in his lap until she straddles within his manhood until Andros slid himself inside her. She began to move slowly within his hips while he was kissing everywhere around her body.

Loreal and Andros were both moaning softly, rocking their bodies of their passion. Not caring about the mess that they were making.

"Andros...Wait...not yet..."cried Loreal

"Loreal...baby...let's wash first...then dry off" groaned Andros

Together Andros and Loreal washed each other and both are wrapped in a towel heading to the bedroom. Andros picked up Loreal bridal style and gently laid her down on bed.

He couldn't wait to be near again under the warm covers. Loreal and Andros were a little scared but were prepared as he slipped on the condom and take Loreal's virginity.

Andros kept pounding inside her and groaning. Loreal was moaning and feeling a little hot.

"Andros...I'm...gonna..." cried Loreal

"Not yet baby." whispered Andros

He took her several times making the bed creaking until Loreal screamed and her creme was on his manhood.

Andros pulled the covers over them and they cuddle all throughout the night until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy slumped into his hotel room suite and fell on the bed. He was so tired from all that traveling and performing all the time. But most of all he misses Jessica.

Jessica was sleeping on the couch but Tommy didn't noticed her. She was wearing a black silk nightgown and matching panties.

The Next Morning...

Jessica crept up to the bedroom with a breakfast tray, laid next to him, and kisses his lips until he awoke and fixed them on her.

Tommy smiled as he caresses her face.

"Hey babe, time to wake up." cooed Jessica

"Good Morning sweetheart, I'm happy to see you again. Where were you all this time?" asked Tommy

"Well..let's say I have my studies to do and got my degree in animation. But I cooked you some Breakfast." said Jessica

Tommy looked at the breakfast tray and saw the freshly cooked Scrambled eggs, 2 strips of Bacon, a bowl of Strawberries, a stack of Pancakes with syrup and a fresh cup of coffee.

"Oh Thank you baby." replied Tommy

"Well, aren't you going to feed it to me, Princess?"

"Of Course, my Prince." said Jessica as she fed him some Pancakes and Tommy kept teasing her by dripping Strawberry nectar down her clevelage.

Jessica kept laughing and started to get up walking towards to the bathroom. Tommy followed and watch her disappeared into the shower stall.

Jessica seeing him following her, takes off her nightgown slowly until it fell at her feet and she kicked it away. Tommy was only wearing black boxers and spoon her in his arms.

He softly removes her panties and kisses her thighs. Jessica tried to regain her balance and turned on the shower knob.

The Shower sprayed the hot warm water on their bodies and Jessica removes Tommy's boxers. The two were going strong as Tommy lifts Jessica on his hips and rocked hers with his.

Jessica moaned so loud that she might have woke up the neighbors. Tommy took her several times before he came inside her.

Jessica soaping the spongy poof and guiding as the water running all over their bodies and washed her and Tommy while pressing their hands on the glass shower door and kissing.

After 2 hours of making love in the shower, Tommy and Jessica were wrapped in towels and he picked her up like a bride.

Jessica was placed on top of the bed and teasing Tommy by untying his towel knot and suck on his cock. Together they enjoy their rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily has the perfect idea to have TJ come to her. She was watching Nightmare on Elm street in TJ'S Hotel Room. She was wearing her Daisy Duck Pajamas and made herself some Popcorn with M&Ms. Emily was a little scared but she was brave.

TJ was coming home from the studio and heard the Television playing the scary movie. He was pondering about who's in his hotel room watching Nightmare on Elm street until he saw Emily in her cute PJs.

She was covering her eyes at the boy in the comic books who met with Freddy in horrible dream of blood. Emily screamed until she jumped into a pair of strong arms.

It was TJ. He was happy to see Emily si he changed out of his studio clothes and into some his pajamas to join Emily in this scary movie night Cuddling around the blanket.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after their Graduation, The Facebook Sisters were in their own hotel room but something was amiss. Nina was in the Bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

"That's the 5th time she's barfed in the Bathroom." said Emily

"Well, just give her some time." replied Loreal

Just then, Jessica came back from the Pharmacy and ask to talk to them in private.

"Guys, I don't want to declare anything but I think Nina might Pregnant."said Jessica

"PREGNANT?! Are you sure Jessica?" they said

"It's just a hunch, but she has been throwing up a lot, receiving headaches, and she has been getting some cravings." replied Jessica

The girls nodded in agreement.

"So I bought her this Pregnancy Test, so we can find out, but let me do the Talking."

Jessica knocked on the Bathroom door and saw Nina by the toilet.

"Umm Nina, Are you Okay?" asked Jessica

"No, I feel like a mess." replied Nina

"Well, I was hypothesizing that you might be Pregnant."

"WHAT?! Are you sure?"

"I bought you a Pregnancy test Strip."

Nina took the test with a second thought.

2 hours later...

Nina came out of the bathroom, pale as a ghost.

"Well?" asked the Girls

"I...I...I'm Pregnant." replied Nina

*The Red N'Sync Girls gasp*

"What am I going to tell Jason?" cried Nina

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Nina was sitting on the couch waiting for Jason to come back. In which she was rubbing her stomach. Jason came home to find her sick with a broken heart.

"Nina, what's wrong?"asked Jason

"Jason...I...I'm Pregnant."choked Nina

Jason stood in Silence then hugged her smiling.

"Yes! I'm going to be a Father!" cheered Jason

Nina hugged him back as he twirls her around the room. Jason was thinking about starting about a family with Nina.

The Next Day...

The Facebook Sisters moved to Los Angeles to live with the Red N'sync mansion. Nina was finished unpacking until she gets a phone call from Jason telling her to come to City Hall.

Confused, Nina did as she met with Jason.

"Jason, What's going on here?" asked Nina

"You'll see." replied Jason

Jason and Nina went to the head office and they went to a judge.

"Excuse us your honor, but we want to get married." said Jason

Nina hugged and kissed Jason to symbolize as I Do.

So they both signed the Marriage license and Documents to finalize their marriage. Lots of people wanted to get a piece of the Action to see Jason and Nina's Wedding Bands and Nina's Baby bump.

2 months later...

Nina was in the Hospital pushing and heavy breathing. Jason was holding her hand praying for a safe birth until he heard a baby crying.

The Doctor lifts the Baby it reads Female.

Nina held her baby daughter in her arms and Jason hugging her knowing that he's a father to his Darling Mckenzie lee Scott.


	12. Chapter 12

Loreal wakes up to find herself in Andros's bed without him beside her. She found a letter and Passport for herself.

Dear Loreal,

Please meet me at our Rendezvous in the City of Love. Paris, France. All you have to is show is your Passport and board our Private Jet.

See you soon!

Love,

Andros

Loreal got dressed in a fancy wine red dress with Diamond jewelry and headed towards the Airport. She board the plane and traveled in style towards Paris. Finally the view she saw is the Effiel Tower.

Loreal was about to go sightseeing until her eyes were covered with a blindfold and she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Beautiful."said the Voice

"Andros?" asked

"Yep."

"What is my Surprise?"

"Patience my love, I'll lead you to it."

Andros led her up the Elevator until Loreal felt the wind hit her face and stopped when he unties her blindfold.

Loreal opened her eyes to find that they're on top of the Effiel Tower with a Candlelight dinner for 2. She hugged and kissed him passionately.

After Dinner, Andros told Loreal to look up at the sky. Loreal looked at the Fireworks glowing and writing:

MARRY ME, LOREAL. I LOVE YOU.

Loreal smiled and gasped as she turned around and saw Andros on bended knee with a Diamond ring. She had tears in her eyes.

"Yes! YES! Andros, I will marry you!" cried Loreal

Andros got up and slipped the ring on her finger as they enjoyed their Parisian engagement night.

2 months later, Andros and Loreal were married in Los Angeles in a Parisian Theme Wedding like in Madea's Family Reunion. Everyone was there even her sisters as Bridesmaids.

One Year Later...

Loreal and Andros was in the Hospital holding their son Logan in their arms like the perfect family. Loreal and Andros both promise never to part until Death.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily and T.J. having been together for so long but there was something different about them.(Especially Emily.)

That's Right, Emily was pregnant with T.J's baby. They were at their house in Colorado Springs to escape from the paparazzi that way they can live a peaceful life.

"Whew, I hate nosy paparazzi." said T.J.

"Ditto." said Emily

A Month later, T.J. and Emily tied the knot at a private Beach and they shared a kiss among the winds and Sunset of the Beach.

A year later...

T.J. and Emily were in the Delivery Ward holding their son Jeffrey Kensington Johnson and welcoming him into the world.

Now T.J. has a family to call his own and be a dad.


	14. Chapter 14

Jessica awoke to the Sun rays shining down on her face. She was reaching for Tommy to cuddle with her, but he was gone.

She got out of bed, looking for him but no luck. Jessica tried calling Andros's Cell phone, No answer. She tried Jason's Cell phone still no one picked up.

Jessica was about to give up and eat her breakfast until she saw a glittery card with her name on it.

It reads:

This your first clue to your surprise. The Sandals Beaches resort will expect of you to arrive.

Jessica boarded on the Red N'sync's private jet with a hair and make-up team to give her a makeover and they reached the Bahamas in no time. She got another card clue from the pilot:

Payless you need to go, for some white shoes to feel the sunny flow.

Jessica went to the Payless shoes store and the clerk gave her a box that contains the white flat shoes her size and another card.

Diamonds can't match a beauty that I see in my eyes. But a box of it will await for the Jewelry store can be a surprise.

Jessica headed down to a Jewelry store, where the vendor called out to her and presented with a white silvery box with another card clue.

The Card clue reads:

A private Cable Car with red roses will available for you. It will take you to a place where the ocean is blue.

Jessica went to where the Cable cars are kept at and sees a white car with Red Roses and the guide escorted her inside and give her a silver rainbow glitter box with another card clue.

It reads:

Clouds are White and pure to a start. This Dress you must wear so you can find your sweetheart.

As the cable car begins to move, Jessica opened the box and saw a strapless white ball dress with rainbow crystals on the top. She got changed in the cable car and wore the Lingerie that Tommy loves.

She finally got jewelry on quick and looked down at the Sandals ocean with a flowery arch. The Cable car stopped at the ground nearby.

Jessica all dressed up, stepped out of car and saw a red and white Bouquet with a clue card.

It reads:

This is your last clue to your surprise, turn around and look at us my beautiful bride.

"Bride?" said Jessica

Jessica turned around saw Nina and Jason walking close to her, hugged her, and heading to the flowery arch. Next, Emily and T.J in arm heading down the aisle. Then, Loreal and Andros were walking to Jessica and placed a Princess Tiara with flowers along with a veil on her head.

"Now you like a real Bahama Bride." said Loreal

Loreal, Emily, and Nina were dressed in different tropical color dresses as Bridesmaids. Jason, T.J, and Andros as tropical Groomsmen.

Tommy came with the Preacher looking handsome. Jessica walked down like a real Bride to November Rain by Guns n Roses.

Tommy and Jessica both said their I Do's, and exchange rings. Finally the Preacher pronounced them husband and wife. Everyone clapped as they kissed and enjoyed the Sandals Resort.

Two years later...

Jessica and Tommy was taking care of pet Tigers, when she started moaning in pain. Tommy saw a puddle.

"Tommy! It's time! " screamed Jessica

Everyone was at their household while Jessica gave birth in the water with Nina by her side. She pushed and screamed as the baby was coming out.

"It's a Girl." said Nina as she cut the umbilical cord.

Both of Tommy and Jessica were happy until she felt something else kicking her and another baby girl came out of her.

Jessica and Tommy were blessed twiced!

"She had Twins!" Nina announced to Everyone.

Baby Alexa and Jezbella will live happily ever after with their loving Parents.

The End.


End file.
